


Advent Calenders

by PhoenixInTheNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek is a bit of an asshole, Happy Ending, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, possible angst, pre-realationship, slighty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys Derek one of those advent calenders full of chocolates and giving it to him on the first day of December super earnestly, stating “you’ve got to remember to open the new door every day”. So of course, Derek forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calenders

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written by http://samsamtastic.tumblr.com/ and I took it from there, editing some of the bits she wrote.

Stiles buys Derek one of those advent calenders full of chocolates and giving it to him on the first day of December super earnestly, stating “you’ve got to remember to open the new door every day”. But of course Derek forgets about it after the first sub-par candy and it gets buried under various things in his apartment. It isn't until Christmas Day when he recieves a phone-call from a particularly excited Stiles.

"Did you like the caldendar, Derek?" He can practically feel the teens excitement radiating through the phone. His stomach drops as he casts his eyes around for the calendar and doesn't spot it.

Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath in. "Yeah, it was great. Thanks." After that, Stiles seems off - as if there was something upsetting him. He doesn't talk Derek's ear off like usual, instead he asks a few questions about what Derek recieved before hanging up. Pulling the phone away from his ear he frowned; the conversation had barely lasted two minutes. Dropping the phone, Derek tore through his apartment trying to find the stupid box. Eventually it turns up, hidden under a pile of news papers in a corner. Pushing the newspapers aside, he falters before carefully stacking them again. He'd only kept each copy because of the comics inside them; he used to share them with Laura while they were staying in New York and each copy held a memory for him. Shaking himself out of the stupor he was in, he pulled the box towards him and ripped open the second window. He was fully prepared to gorge himself on awful chocolate as long as Stiles never sounds as dejected as he just had on the phone. But instead of unappetising candy, a little slip of paper falls out:

_Surprise! No candy for the rest of the month, just daily affirmations of why you’re worth something to our pack._

Because of course Stiles knows that Derek feels like his coming back didn’t change anything, that he doesn’t add any value to the strength of the pack, not even with his strength and slipshod knowledge of werewolf lore. Stiles knows more about the lore than him by now anyway. And Stiles is exactly the sort of person who knows when it’s the right time for dramatic gestures and when to do something small that is outrageously meaningful. Derek opens the rest of the boxes one by one and gets a horrible feeling in the base of his stomach.

_You laugh at Scott’s stupid jokes, it makes him feel supported._

_You actually know how to handle Lydia when she’s in a mood, I know she reminds you of Laura, so that has to be hard, but you still do it._

_You know what everybody likes on their pizza and never, ever get it wrong._

_You apologized to Isaac every day for a week even though he said he forgave you after the first day, just to make sure he really understood._

_You’re never too busy to pick me up when my jeep dies._

_You helped Allison through that panic attack about her aunt when nobody else could get through to her._

_Talking with you keeps the nightmares away._

_You look out for my dad because you know it’s important to me._

_You keep me anchored when I go off the rails._

With each window a little note falls out, and the feeling in the bottom of Derek's stomach solidifies. _You're always there for us._ _You make me feel safe. You always make sure we're okay after a fight._  Derek stares at the little window with 25 written over it; the one he was meant to open this morning. Taking a shaky breath, he pops it open and pulls out the last note.

_I can’t stop thinking about you, but it’s okay, because I’m pretty sure you feel the same way._

Derek is pretty sure he’s the stupidest person on the fucking planet. He grabs his keys, leather jacket and sprints out the door. Skidding towards his car, he jumps in and starts to drive towards the Stilinski household. By the time he arrived, it was dark outside and Derek felt like the biggest dick ever; Stiles would have been feeling shitty all day and it was all his fault. Pulling the car to a stop he looked at the drive for the Sheriff's police cruiser - which was no where in sight. Diving out of the car, he ran towards the front door and knocked like a mad man.

Slowly, he could hear Stiles shuffling towards the door and opening it, only to slam it shut as soon as he saw who was standing there. "Go away." Came a muffled sob from the otherside.

Leaning against the door, Derek sighed. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I'd lost your calendar, so hadn't opened it when you called. I am so sorry." He heard a soft thump which he assumed was Stiles sliding down the door to the floor. "I read all of the notes after you called - I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt. I'm an asshloe, I know. But your last note - oh god Stiles, that note - I do feel the same way about you. I've felt the same way about you for a while, but I didn't want to hurt you. Everything I touch burns." Taking in a shuddering breath, he stood up straight and walked backwards. "I'll go now. I'm sorry Stiles." Turning, he trudged back to his car but before he opened the door he heard the front door burst open and someone barrelled into his back.

Turning around slowly, he saw Stiles standing there with tears streaming down his face. "You asshole. You complete and utter asshole! I thought you didn't like me, I thought I was wrong about how you felt." More tears fell down his cheeks and Derek had to restrain himself from reaching forward and wiping them away. "But you can't just turn up, say shit like that and leave! You can't! You asshole. You complete, utter-" but Derek cut him off by pressing his lips against the teens.

Pulling away, he smiled softly and pulled Stiles close. "I'm an asshole. But I'm your asshole." He pressed his lips to the teens' once again, neither noticing the snow that was starting to slowly drift to the ground.


End file.
